


Negotiations

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Jeremiah - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Mister Smith fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: With money worthless after The Death, bartering is the only way to get what you need.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for Prisca.

The Death not only did its best to end humanity, but to end the economy as well. You could have been a millionaire, but after the Death, anything you had in the bank would have been about as useful as Monopoly money.

The new economy, or lack of it, brought the barter system back into existence. Goods and services replaced money, so life went on. It would never be what it once was, but because of the barter system, life hadn’t come to a complete standstill.

On their travels, Jeremiah, Kurdy and Mister Smith had ceased to be surprised by the requests they received on their scavenger hunts to outfit the burgeoning towns they were trying to establish.

Amazingly, there was always something someone wanted that someone else had, so negotiations rarely fell through without some sort of resolution. As usual, while he accompanied them, the man who had God’s ear didn’t enter into the negotiations, only sat unobtrusively with his ever-present backpack while Jeremiah and Kurdy did all the talking, but even Smith looked up in shock when the young woman sitting across from his two companions made her terms as to what she wanted in exchange for the needed machinery known.

“I’m sorry,” Kurdy said, assuming he had heard wrong. “What did you say?”

“I think you heard me,” she replied.

Jeremiah spoke up next. “Let me get this straight. You want sex in exchange for the machinery we need?” he asked.

“That’s right. Spending the night with me will get you what you require first thing in the morning.”

Jeremiah and Kurdy exchanged looks. Surely she could get any man she wanted and didn’t need to barter for sex, yet that was just what she was proposing. Could they actually do this? It wasn’t as if it would be a hardship. The woman was a knockout. Long dark hair, beautiful blue eyes and a gorgeous figure. The only question was which one of them she’d prefer, lanky Jeremiah, with his movie star good looks, or tall and muscular Kurdy, with his trademark dreadlocks.

“Ah,” Kurdy began, trying to be delicate, “if we agree to do this, have you decided which of the two of us you’d like to...be with?”

*****

The next morning when her door opened, Mister Smith walked out wearing a rare smile, to find Jeremiah and Kurdy sitting in her living room, still wearing the same twin looks of disbelief they’d worn when the dark-haired beauty had walked right past them to take Smith’s hand and lead him into her bedroom.

As promised, the bartered machinery was secured in the bed of their pickup, ready for transport. Once the three of them were inside the truck, Kurdy couldn’t resist asking, “So what did God have to say about what happened to you last night?”

Mister Smith looked sheepish. “God says _You’re Welcome_.”


End file.
